The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing heat from electronic equipment, and in particular, a heat exchanger system for removing heat from semiconductor chips.
In the computer industry there is a need for low cost, high performance heat exchangers to cool components such as microprocessors and semiconductor chips. Heat exchangers often utilize heat sink mechanisms, such as spreaders and fins, to draw heat away from heat-producing components (e.g., microprocessors). Heat exchangers also typically include some type of circulation unit (e.g., fan, fluid loop, etc.) for further assisting in moving heat away from the heat-producing components.
European Patent Application No. EP 1,081,760 (A2) discloses a heat sink assembly 10 including a heat exchanger 18 and a cylindrical heat sink including a plurality of fins 28. The heat sink assembly 10 also includes a fan assembly 12 disposed on one side of the heat exchanger 18, and a base assembly 20 including a heat-producing electronic component 38 disposed on an opposing side of the heat exchanger. The heat sink is formed from a thermally conductive sheet 22 that is folded to form alternating ridges 24 and troughs 26. The thermally conductive sheet 22 is disposed around a conductive rod 40 which abuts the electronic component 38 on one end, and the fan assembly 12 on the other end.
However, there are several drawbacks to the above-described heat sink assembly. One drawback is that the conductive rod 40 carrying the heat sink merely lies on top of the electronic component 38. Thus, the weight of the fan assembly 12 is the only thing securing the rod and the heat sink to the component. This is a problem because a complex bracket system 54 and a heavy fan are necessary to hold the rod 40 and heat sink against the electronic component 38. Another drawback is that the folded heat sink structure must be formed by folding a flat thermally conductive sheet into a cylindrical form. The machinery required for performing such folding is often expensive and complex. Moreover, a manufacturer may experience difficulty folding thicker sheets.
Therefore, there is currently a need for a heat exchanger system which is simpler and easier to produce than present systems.
The present invention comprises an air flow apparatus comprising an elongate post and a plurality of fin disks disposed on the elongate post, each fin disk including a centrally disposed opening for receiving the elongate post, and a plurality of flow openings disposed around the periphery of the centrally disposed opening.
The present invention also comprises a heat exchanger system comprising an air flow apparatus including an elongate post and a plurality of fin disks disposed on the elongate post, each fin disk including a centrally disposed opening for receiving the elongate post, and a plurality of flow openings disposed around the periphery of the centrally disposed opening and, a circulation device.
The above and other advantages and features of the present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments of the invention which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.